Trapped in a labyrinth
by Jeni
Summary: My version of how Luke Skywalker became a Jedi Master. *Updated Finally!* Will be updated regularly if enough interest, so please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Trapped in a Labyrinth  
By Jeni  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. Luke, Han, Leia, and the New Republic council members belong to George Lucas. Kasiik and the world Yuotobah is of my creation and belongs to me.  
  
Author's Note: I got this idea several years ago but I didn't start writing until recently. I am still unsure if I'll continue it. If I get a lot of reviews I'll keep writing but if I don't then I probably won't continue it. This is my first Star Wars fic, and the plot and events are of my creation and not to be used without my permission, yadda, yadda, yadda and all that good stuff. Anyway. Onto the story!!  
  
  
Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight and hero of the Rebellion, lightly tossed his blaster up and down in the palm of his hand. It had been nearly three weeks since the witch Gethzerion from the planet Dathomir had nearly killed him, and nearly two since the marriage of his sister, Leia, to his best friend Han.  
  
He sighed and tossed the blaster in the air again, watching it land in his right hand with a small thud. Once again he found himself marveling at the technology disguised as his original hand. The sensitivity was just as good (if not better) as his old hand had been, and he found himself wondering if some of Vader's strength had come from his mechanical parts. It would explain much, he mused as he eyed the blaster in disgust.  
  
It was strange, he thought ironically, how useless blasters had been against both Vader and the witches of Datomir, yet people insisted on carrying them anyway. Luke still carried his from time to time, but he was seriously considering abandoning it completely for his lightsaber. After all, his blaster fire hadn't even touched Gethzerion, let alone harm her. He snorted, thoughts still lingering slightly on the ease with which he had been defeated. Some Jedi Master he was. He wouldn't have survived if not for the creatures healing him. Even they had demonstrated skill in the Force, and they hadn't been trained in the ways… he turned and gazed out the window of his small apartment, not really seeing the people hurrying from building to building. His mind was focused on one thought and one thought only: he had to become a true Jedi Master. But how?   
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Kassik T'klin, son of Yashoba T'klin and ruler of the planet Yuotobah, stared at the data pad in his hand. The New Republic was offering the chance of a lifetime: an alliance with his planet. Unfortunately, the terms to accept were in their favor. They offered a combination of several fighter ships, which was all very well and good, but they expected a gift in return. Several gifts, actually. They had also offered to give political support to Yuotobah whenever they agreed on something (which meant absolutely nothing, since that's what they did anyway), but the most generous gift they had offered was the alliance itself. With the New Republic rapidly gaining strength it would seem in his best interest to join and become part it.   
  
He shook his head numbly. It wasn't actually the terms to accept the alliance that was bothering him. It was what he'd be partnering with. The New Republic stood for silly things, like justice, and peace… he sneered. If he agreed to the alliance his world would be ruled by them, not by him, who was the rightful leader! But if he outright refused the agreement he'd have no chance to destroy one of their leaders-something he'd dreamed of doing for a long time.   
  
His lips twitched upward into the beginning of a smile. Oh, he would accept to their terms all right, and offer a gift they would never forget.   
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
*Two weeks later*  
  
"I know you don't like doing this sort of thing," Leia began, "but your presence was requested."  
Luke shook his head. "I know. Mon Mothma wants me there."  
"I want you there." Leia countered, then paused, turning to face him. "As the last Jedi Knight you should be there. This is a very important meeting for us- even Han will be there! Now what does that say?"  
Luke shrugged. "I'd say it means you're definitely married now if he's actually going."  
"Oh, you!" She rolled her eyes, and Luke laughed, stepping aside with a small bow to let her enter the negotiation room first. She called over her shoulder, "I'd say you've been around him too much. He's rubbing off on you."  
"Not like that's a bad thing," Luke retorted just as playfully. "At least, I'd hope not, since you married him…" he trailed off, grinning as his sister giggled.  
  
They entered the negotiation room, moods instantly sobering.   
Mon Mothma, Han, Chewie, Artoo and Threepio were clustered in one area. In front of them, nodding and smiling graciously, was whom Luke assumed was Kassik, leader of Yuotobah. Behind Kassik was an structure greatly resembling a comm booth; it was metal, about six feet with one door being the only entrance.  
"President!" Kassik maneuvered around Han and Chewie to stand before Leia. He smelled of spice and of some familiar, yet unrecognizable herb. The alien bowed graciously. "I am honored to finally meet you."  
Leia accepted his hand and shook it firmly. "The honor is all mine. Allow me to introduce my brother, Luke Skywalker, last of the Jedi Knights."  
Luke gave a short but polite nod. "First of the new Jedi, I hope," he amended. "It's very nice to meet you, Leader T'klin."  
"Indeed." The alien leader's nose twitched. Apprehension radiated from his entire being, along with a sense of… deception, was it? Luke wasn't sure. He'd have to keep an eye out for trouble.   
"Well!" Mon Mothma clapped her hands. "Let's get down to business, shall we?"  
Leia nodded. "Let's do." She motioned Luke to follow her. Nervously, he fingered his lightsaber which hung on his belt next to his blaster. Both were hidden well and could not be seen, but the sense of upcoming danger, the dread, somehow seemed wrong… as if a blaster or even a lightsaber would do no good against it.  
A hand clapped on his shoulder, making him start and drawing him back. He turned to see Han staring at him with his usual lopsided grin plastered on his face. "Hey, kid. You weren't thinking of leaving, were you?" He glanced at Leia to make sure she wasn't within hearing range. "Because if I'm stuck here, so are you."  
Luke shook his head. "Han, old buddy, how are you?"  
His brother-in-law shrugged. "Same as always. And you?"  
Luke sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this."  
"Oh, no!" Han groaned. "You had to say that, didn't you. I get back from my honeymoon a day earlier, everything's going well… there are no witches trying to kill us, the empire is being relatively quite, and the only bad thing that has happened to me is being forced to go to this meeting. Until now. You just had to ruin that!"  
"I'm not the one who ruined it, Han." Luke glanced around the room apprehensively. "All I know is that something terrible is going to happen and I don't think it involves the Empire this time."  
"Really?" Han sounded surprised. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"  
"A bad thing, Han!" Luke whispered urgently. "This threat to us is unfamiliar. It's something new. Something that no weapon can help us against."  
Han shook his head. "Great," he muttered. "Just great. You and your predictions, kid."   
Luke opened his mouth to respond but Leia cut him off.  
"Luke, Han!" As one the they jerked their heads to regard Leia. She was walking toward them, a firm expression on her beautiful face. "That machine over there is Leader T'klin's gift to the New Republic," she reported. "It's customary to try it. Otherwise it's an insult to their world."  
"And?" Han prompted when she paused.  
"And I think Luke should try it. Kassik seems very nervous around him and I think this would be a good way to break the ice, so to speak."  
Luke frowned. He sent a small tendril of the Force and scanned the device. A sense of alarm and dread immediately assaulted his senses, and he took an involuntary step back. "No," his tone was flat. "No. It's dangerous."  
Leia crossed her arms over her chest irritably. "Look. I know you don't want to be here. Neither does Han, and frankly neither do I. But if you're not going to accept an offer to try his gift that's not going to sit well with the New Republic or Yuotobah. So if you don't try it, I will."   
She turned to head toward the structure, but Luke caught her by the shoulder and pulled her back. "It's not that, Leia! I have a really bad feeling about this!"  
Leia continued to stare at him angrily. "I don't have any feeling about this, Luke. And I checked. Now let me go."  
"Wait!" Han stepped forward. "I think you should listen to him, Leia. He's never been wrong before."  
Luke shot a grateful look at his brother-in-law, and Han winked.  
Leia shook her head. "Maybe not, but that doesn't mean he isn't wrong now. The structure was scanned when it first arrived. Nothing's going to happen. Now let me go so I can try it!"  
Luke sighed. "I'll try it." He lowered his hand from his sister's shoulder. "But don't say I didn't warn you."   
He brushed past Leia. Whatever the consequences, whatever the costs to his own self, he had to protect the others. And he had the power of the Force to help him. He drew it in, gathering as much as he could, and taking a deep breath, stepped into the structure.  
  
Leia watched her brother pause right before entering Kassik's gift. She didn't understand why Luke was being so stubborn! Nothing was going to happen! Beside her, Han tensed nervously and Chewie yowled something in his strange language.   
"Be quiet," she snapped. "Everything's fine."  
But even she said it she knew it wasn't true. Terror flooded her senses, drowning out everything else. She gasped, realizing that this was what Luke had been trying to tell her. Kassik's gift was a thing of evil. She started forward, trying to reach Luke before it was too late, when the steel door on the structure closed.  
A powerful surge of energy flared up. Bright, white-hot light flared, enveloping Luke's form. She screamed. She heard Han's startled cry of anguish, heard Chewie's roar of anger, heard Kassik's gleeful cackling, felt the heat from the structure.   
No one can survive that…  
And then the light died. The entire room was shrouded in stunned silence save for Kassik's chuckles.   
The door to the structure swung open. It was empty. Luke Skywalker, last of the Jedi Order and first of the new, was dead.  
And it was all her fault.  
Dropping to the floor in anguish, she began to cry.  
  
*Okay, now don't kill me! Luke isn't dead! But that's all I'm saying, otherwise it might spoil the surprise. Please review and tell me if I should continue! If I get enough, I'll keep writing.*  
  
  
  



	2. Mysteries of the Force

  
Mysteries of the Force  
By Jeni  
  
*Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Wish I did, but I don't.  
  
Author's Note: I'd just like to thank everyone for all the reviews… they really encourage me to keep writing, knowing that people are reading my story and want me to continue. Thank you!!*  
  
  
  
The corridors were empty. Leia walked through them at a steady pace, hands shoved in her pockets with her gaze fixed on the concrete floor that seemed to fly by. Her eyes glittered with unshed tears as she tried to force the image of her brother's gruesome death from her mind.  
  
*It's all my fault…*  
  
He had warned her, insisted that Kassik's gift was dangerous. Why hadn't she listened? She had always trusted him before… why was this time any different? And she had ignored Han's warning as well. That wasn't like her, but she had been so certain that the structure was harmless.  
  
Why?  
  
She reached the door to the negotiation room and paused, taking a deep breath. Something was wrong, here, and she intended to find out. There were too many oddities that needed to be solved- there was no way Kassik could've succeeded in his assassination attempt! *But he did,* she reminded herself bleakly. As much as it seemed like a horrible nightmare, it wasn't; it was the bitter, harsh reality.  
  
She gave a brief nod to the sentry as they parted, letting her enter the negotiation room. It had been decided that the structure-which was appropriately being referred to as The Executioner- was to be guarded at all times. Too many people would view the New Republic as weak if they discovered its power, and much of their support would be lost. Treaties would be broken or re-negotiated, faith would be lost in the New Republic's leadership, maybe even allowing the Empire to rise in power again.  
  
Leia knew that could not happen.  
  
She entered the room, only to stop short at the sight of The Executioner greeting her. It was tall, several feet taller than even Chewie, and its dark metal gleamed in the dim light. The door was made of something transparent, but of what substance she didn't know. She couldn't help but thinking that the door was made transparent for the sole purpose of her witnessing Luke's death.  
  
Hot tears trickled down her cheeks. Luke hadn't deserved to die, not like this. He hadn't deserved to be betrayed by his own sister, or to be killed before he had a chance to defend himself. *He won't even get a funeral…* she scrubbed at the tears irritably. This wasn't the time for that now. Just because Luke's death was being kept a secret didn't mean she couldn't-and wouldn't- bring his murderer to justice. Leader Kassik T'klin of the planet Yuotobah would pay for what he had done. He was being held in the most secure prison room the New Republic had at its disposal, heavily guarded. It would be difficult for even a Jedi to escape.  
  
She inhaled deeply, the lingering stench Kassik's alien smell tainting her nostrils. Before Luke's death he had told her The Executioner felt dangerous. She hadn't sensed it then, but could she now?   
  
She closed her eyes, slowing her breathing and trying to ignore the scent of spice that continued to assault her senses. She sent a small tendril of the Force to examine the glittering machine, running along the sides, peering into every crack and crevice she could find, and searching the insides for any sense of danger.  
  
None. In fact, it didn't seem dangerous at all. Why had she thought it was in the first place? She stared at it in confusion. She sent another tendril of the Force, feeling along every inch of the structure like a thief feeling a victim's purse.  
  
There was no danger here. Even the suffocating odor she associated with Kassik no longer bothered her, and The Executioner (why was it called that?) beckoned her, enchanted her, drew her in. It would show her all the secrets of the universe, it seemed, if she would just enter it…  
  
She stepped up to it wonderingly, a child engrossed in a magician's trick. She reached out, and slowly opened the door…  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
Han Solo slammed the console lid back in place. Behind him, the angry yowl of his copilot sounded. "Yeah, I know you don't think it needed fixing!" Han snapped. "But the wires coming loose. I rewired the whole thing so it should be fine now."  
  
Chewie growled, and Han whirled. "Of course I'm upset! Luke's dead because my wife wouldn't listen to his warning!" He paused, breathing heavily in his fury before continuing. "The kid's own sister wouldn't listen to him, even when I told her to! And don't tell me to talk to her, because I won't!"  
  
Chewie shook his furry head sadly. Just one look told Han that the wookie wanted him to talk to Leia, to settle their differences, but how? Sith! Why should he listen to her when she wouldn't listen to him?  
  
He turned away, disgusted and angry and confused. It wasn't like Leia to dismiss either Luke or Hans' intuitions. Her behavior had been nothing sort of strange and terrifying.  
  
Yet he still loved her. He loved her and missed her, wanted to hold her, to help her through this tragedy which seemed to slowly snuff the life from her like a flame in the rain. What's more, he wanted her to hold him as well. Even though a part of him hated her for what she had done.  
  
Chewie bellowed, startling Han and making him jump. He turned back toward the giant fuzzball, his eyes narrow slits. "What is it now?" he demanded through gritted teeth.   
  
Chewie barked, and Han felt his eyes grow wide in stunned horror. "Are you sure?" When Chewie nodded again, he let off a string of curses that would have impressed even Darth Vader. "Tarnsburry root. Damn."  
  
His copilot roared. Han shook his head. "No wonder we didn't suspect Kassik's gift to be dangerous. I *should have known!* Spice and tarnsburry root! *Sith!*"  
  
From his visits to Jabba's palace on Tatooine Han knew that the tarnsburry root was native to that planet. It was a harmless plant when by itself, looking for all the world like a harmless, purple flower with dark green petals. But it was when mixed with spice that it was dangerous. It gave off a strong scent that, when inhaled by any kind of life forms with lungs, they were placed in a sort of dazed state. No wonder Leia hadn't sensed any danger. She had been drugged. But why hadn't Han and Luke been? They'd been in the same room as Leia…  
  
Another thought struck him. The droids. Threepio and Artoo had been in there as well, scanning for any signs abnormalities from the structure(he refused to call it The Executioner), so why had they not picked up any signals? The drug didn't affect droids, and the power of Kassik's gift should have emitted loads of electric pulses.  
  
Something must have happened to the droids. Thinking back, he didn't recall either of them making a comment of any sort-and both Threepio and Artoo were testy, always wanting to be heard. Even when Luke was engulfed in the electric flame they had remained silent, stiff, and unmoving.  
  
Restraining bolts? Seemed unlikely. There was no restraining bolt that wouldn't allow Artoo to voice his opinion. It had to be something else.  
  
Chewie growled, and Han nodded in numbed submission. "Yeah, I'll talk to her," he muttered. He brushed past the wookie and hurried down the ramp of the *Falcon*, wondering how he was going to explain his discovery to Leia. Would she be angry at him, like he had been at her, and blame him for not recognizing the drug? It had been years since he'd come in contact with it, but that was no excuse… was it?  
  
Briefly he wondered why neither Chewie nor he had recognized it sooner. And why they hadn't been affected by it like the others.  
  
He rounded a corner, striding unhurriedly through the hallway which contained the negotiation room, his thoughts traveling back to Chewie's discovery. Once you knew what to look for, you were usually immune to the drug. Was it possible that those already exposed to it were also immune? That would explain why he and Chewie hadn't been affected, but what about Luke? He couldn't recall the young Jedi ever mentioning it, and the flower came from his home planet. Perhaps the Force kept the kid from being affected. Leia wasn't half as strong as Luke, so that would explain why she had been affected when the Jedi was not.   
  
Yes, he nodded to himself, that must be it. He paused at the negotiation room door, hesitating. The kid had died in there. His brother-in-law, the savior of the galaxy, and yet he wasn't even being honored with a funeral.   
  
He understood why, of course. If the New Republic gave Luke a funeral, no matter how secretive, the word would leak out. News would travel rapidly of the kid's death and how he had died. People would loose faith in the government. Negotiations, treaties, all would be thrown into a black hole. Chaos would rule the universe once again, allowing the Empire to take stand and rise in power as it once did so many years ago.  
  
Only five people knew of Luke's death. The others were told he had been sent away on a secret mission somewhere in the far-out regions of space.  
  
One of the guards spoke up. "Going to visit The Executioner?"  
  
Han shrugged. "I might."  
  
The guard grinned. "Must be popular today. The President went in ten minutes ago and hasn't come out yet."  
  
Han started, and not bothering to care what the guards thought, shoved past them and burst through the door in time to see Leia open the door to The Executioner and begin to step inside.  
  
  
  
*Okay, so that's it for Chapter Two! Sorry it was so short! I'm hoping the next chapter will be a little longer, and it will be posted as soon as I get it done. I will hurry, but between practice and work I don't have as much time as I would like. For the next chapter I'm planning on having Han and Leia talk (more will be explained about the drug), and then I'll go to Luke so you can see what happened to him. Please review!*  



	3. Promises of Justice

Mysteries of the Force

_As you can see, I haven't updated in a loong time—over a year! I apologize for the long delay. As always, please read and review so I know what you think! Also, I know this chapter is very short, but I am really busy at the moment. But that doesn't mean I'm too busy for reviews! Tell me or email me what you think—should I continue or stop?? Thanks!_

He became aware of the fiery heat first; a heat that threatened to burn him from body to soul. He fought it of course, not completely understanding how he was holding it at bay, only knowing he had to do something—anything—to prevent it from overwhelming him. Then it was gone. What it was or why it left he did not know—did not care to know, really. It was gone, and that was all that mattered. Until the cold. It came swiftly and without warning. One second the heat was all around him in a fiery furnace, the next he was shivering and drawing heat into his body from all around him. He could feel the strain, the feeling of exhaustion creeping up on him, and it was not unexpected. He had been through a lot in the last few hours; an argument with his sister in which Leia had emerged victorious; entering a machine that whispered of instant pain and death; fighting the effects of the machine as soon as he entered it, doing everything in his power to shield himself from the lasers and escape before he lost his strength and began to take its toll, realizing that it was already too late… 

He realized now it was a trap. It had been all along. Kassik T'klin had not been willing to join the New Republic; it meant giving up his power as a ruler and handing it over to someone else— someone who had sided against him during the war with the Empire. Or so they thought. It had not yet been proven, but Luke was certain Kassik and his father had volunteered their services to the Empire willingly. Of course that meant nothing. Kassik was the kind of man to side with whomever was strong and powerful… he was ruthless and cunning, offering his services to those who might please him. And the New Republic would not. The New Republic would take away his much cherished- power and Kassik would become no more than a figure, an image associated with Yutobaugh's once-ruler. But he couldn't simply say no— his people would protest. They wanted to join the New Republic for the benefits were overwhelming, yet Kassik T'klin would rather die before seeing that happen. So he devised a way to strike at the New Republic. The plan was dangerous and risky, yet if it succeeded…no. It was impossible. Luke's whole theory was based on half ideas and gossip. It couldn't be true! Could it? He remembered the feeling of impending doom, of danger and death in the room before he entered the machine. He remembered using the Force in trying to pinpoint the source, but only succeeded in becoming drowsy and disoriented. He remember knowing something was wrong, that he should have found it easily… and then dismissing it as stressed nerves after the fight with Leia. He had believed his explanation true until now. Something had been done—to him in general or everyone in the room he didn't know—but something had prevented him from discovering the truth. It was a fact that sent chills down his spine yet he knew it to be true. Either himself (his food or water), or the conference room had been tampered with. But how? How could you block the force from a Jedi? It was impossible! Well, not quite impossible. The force hadn't been blocked from him— if it had he'd be dead right now, not lying shivering and shaking on a soft mass of ground. But something had been done—something that made him slightly drowsy and uncertain of his senses. It was something that made his mind wander… and then he knew. The answer hit him like a thunderbolt; he opened his eyes, not truly seeing his surroundings, instead replaying the conference scene in his mind. Talking with Han, arguing with Leia, the sense of danger and residue of evil surrounding Kassick…

"Tarnsburry root!" How could he have been so stupid? But it didn't matter now; he couldn't change the past, and had no intention of trying—not when he could still shape the future. 

He peered around, seeing his surroundings for the first time. It was a swampy area, filled with moss and trees and… he sniffed. There was a strange scent in the air that he did not recognize, but seemed strangely familiar. With a shrug he dismissed it as not important and stood. Aside from the slight disorientation—which was, without a doubt, a result of the strange transportation device that had somehow brought him here— he was relatively unharmed. Good. With his senses now clear of the drug he could attempt to find a way out of this strange land. He chose a direction that seemed safe and began walking, not knowing where he was headed but certain it was the correct choice. The morning sun beat on his back, humid and sticky, and he was tempted to use the Force as a cooling method. He dismissed the thought an instant later, realizing he knew nothing of this land. Better to wait until the Force was absolutely necessary lest he draw attention to himself. Besides (here he allowed himself a satisfied grin) he had his lightsaber.

Hot. It was hot. She became aware of the feeling an instant before she felt Han's presence in the room with her— his mind was filled with such sorrow and pain that she couldn't help but wonder what could possibly be upsetting him— when she remembered. Pain and guilt came crashing down as one, a waterfall smashing into a dam. Luke. Her brother, dead because she had refused to listen to his fears. Oh, she had pretended to at first, pausing for him to speak before telling informing him of his stubbornness, but had quickly repressed any more resistance. Even when Han, his best friend and her fiance had supported the Jedi she refused to listen, instead forcing her twin to his death.

__

It should have been me. She suppressed the thought to the best of her ability, realizing her brother needed her now more than ever: his killer would be brought to justice. She had failed Luke once; she would not do so again. No matter what argument Kassik gave, no matter what excuse, she would squish it and see him brought to justice. _Even if it turns me to the dark side_, a voice in the back of her mind thought. _Even then?_ But she knew the answer; no matter the cost to her, her brother had deserved better, and still did. She could not allow his murderer to simply be jailed for a few years, nor could she allow him a quick and painless death. It was a dangerous thought, far too close to the dark side for her comfort, but she ignored it. Her brother's murderer would pay. She would pay, for in truth she was as much to blame as Kassik himself, and if that meant drawing close to the dark side, so be it. 

She only hoped Han could save her before she pulled herself in.


	4. New Worlds, Strange Events

Author's Note: Once again, I must apologize for the lack of updates. I change my email address on my bio page, so when I tried to log in I couldn't. Of course, it took me about four months to discover my idiotic mistake, and then I had the worst case of writer's block.  
  
This story will be updated regularly from now on, so please review!! The more reviews I get, the more inspired and encouraged I become, the faster the updates! This is chapter four in this story, so enjoy!  
  
New worlds, Strange Events  
Something was wrong. The world he stood in was quiet, peaceful, but there was something wrong. He no longer had the sudden flashes of heat and then cold-he had long since resorted to using the Force to maintain his body temperature, but even the Force could do nothing to ease his fears. In fact, it seemed to encourage them.  
  
Luke sighed, fingering his lightsaber tenderly. His blaster had been lost in the transportation from Kassik's gift to the world he himself now stood, but that didn't matter. As long as his lightsaber remained safe, the blaster would remain of no consequence.  
  
"Besides," he muttered quietly. "I was considering abandoning it anyway. Now the choice has been taken from me."  
  
He stopped talking to himself a second later, realizing the blaster was not the only thing that had been taken from him. His sister, friends, his whole world was gone, vanished in the strange flight.  
  
But what had happened? And how? Surely he was not dead, for he felt very much alive, yet he could not know. and then he knew. He still did not know whether he was alive or dead, but the source of unease for this world suddenly became apparent. The world in which he stood in was strange, certainly, but until now he had been unable to determine why. It was rather simple, really, and mentally he cursed himself for not realizing sooner.  
  
But this world was not a true one, not in the sense of having living creatures. Indeed, it seemed as though the vegetation was the only living thing other than himself, and he could not sense any minds with the Force.  
*Stupid of me, stupid! I should have been paying better attention, but I wasn't!*  
  
He stopped berating himself a second later, realizing he was not entirely at fault. And it was no longer that important, anyway, for he just needed to concentrate on escaping this place.  
  
He became aware of a presence then, one similar to his own but much stronger. It was strange, he mused as he grasped his lightsaber warily and peered through the vegetation, but the presence seemed familiar somehow. But that was impossible! Wasn't it? Shaking his head, the Jedi Knight sent a tendril of the Force toward the presence. He felt the tendril move quickly and smoothly, silent even for other Jedi Knights. It was approaching the creature-the human-now, and a vague interpretation was beginning to seep through Luke's mind.  
  
White hair, beard, kind eyes and a protective-if slightly strange- demeanor about him.  
  
But it couldn't be true! The Force was deceiving him somehow, making him sense desperate hope instead of reality. He sent forth another tendril, then another, yet every impression he received back was the same: white hair, beard, kind eyes and a protective-if slightly strange-demeanor about him.  
  
Then perhaps Luke really was not alive, but dead after all? There seemed no other explanation, no other reason for the events that were occurring, and he sighed. Leia would blame herself for his death, but she wasn't to blame. There was no way she could have known, no way she could have sensed either the Tarnsburry root or Kassik's true intentions.  
  
He, however, could have.  
  
And he should have.  
  
But there was no use becoming terribly upset over it, for Ben would reach him soon. Luke waited patiently as his dead protector (and short-time teacher), drew nearer and nearer. After all, there was no reason to flee, for this world was inescapable. There no longer seemed any point trying.  
  
* * *  
There was a rushing noise, a sound similar to that of a waterfall, and it drowned all her awareness. All her senses, all her thoughts fled before the sound save one: peace. This was the way to an everlasting peace, a way to forgiveness for her deeds. It called her, whispered to her gently and soothed her inner pain- pain, she realized, that did not deserve to be soothed. It was her fault Luke was dead, and nothing anyone could say or do would change that.  
  
She halted in her advance then, uncertain in her deeds. What was the point, she wondered. Why continue moving forward- how would that help bring Kassik to justice?  
  
She didn't know. Confused, she took a small step back, attempting to create distance between her and whatever tried to soothe her. It was then, after she had backed away, that she heard her name being called, heard footsteps running frantically to where she stood.  
  
"Leia!" Arms grabbed her, rough in their haste, and she felt herself jerked away from. from the Executioner?  
  
What?  
  
"Leia, are you okay? Leia? Leia!"  
  
It was Han's voice, she realized, dazed. Han. He had come after her, saved her from certain death despite his anger.  
  
*Maybe there is hope for me after all.* The thought came, unbidden, but she didn't try to suppress it. Instead she welcomed it, opening her senses to the world once more.  
  
Han stood before her, eyes wide in frantic worry. She could see his thoughts flashing through his mind; *I've lost Luke, I've lost Luke. And I almost lost her.*  
  
He urged her slowly to the door, then, and she was content to simply follow. It was strange, she mused as they stepped into the hallway. Han had been furious with her, yet he still cared for her. But how? Why? Luke was dead, killed by a man neither Han nor Luke trusted, and she had done nothing to prevent it!  
  
Shoving those thoughts aside was not easy, but Leia realized the necessity of doing so. When Luke's killer was brought to justice, when The Executioner was destroyed, then she would be able to grieve. When that time came she would step aside as President, forgo her Jedi powers, and live a lone life as punishment. She would forsake everything and everyone dear to her, for she no longer deserved such happiness.  
  
*Such thoughts are those of the Dark Side*, a voice in the back of her mind whispered. But she did not care; once this nightmare was ended, she would have some sense of peace. But no peace would come to her if Luke's murderer escaped justice, and so she focused her attention to the matter on hand.  
  
Turning, she asked Han, "When's the trial?"  
  
"We're still waiting." Han shook his head grimly. "The senate's more disturbed and upset than past cases, and it will take them a while to reach a decision." He sighed. "But that isn't important now. What is important is to collect more evidence, evidence to ensure Kasiik's execution."  
  
"There isn't enough now?"  
  
"No. Kasiik is the leader of Yuotobah and offered The Executioner as a gift to the Republic, but-"  
  
"It could have been a plant, a frame-up to make Kasiik take the fall."  
  
Han nodded grimly. "Then both Luke and Kasiik would be dead, the Republic and Yuotobah in utter turmoil.. war would probably result, and the Republic would be divided, torn. I think we need to investigate matters before accusing anyone."  
  
Leia sighed. It made sense, and it truly was the right thing to do, yet her instincts were telling her that Kasiik was guilty. She told Han so, expecting to hear him disagree, and was surprised when he didn't.  
"Look, sweetheart, I believe Kasiik is guilty too, but your instinct isn't going to stand up in court. Besides, he might not be alone in this plot-there might be someone else out there, waiting, biding their time until another chance arises- and then what? Kasik would be set free with the New Republic's apology. We would look like the biggest fools, the biggest hippocrites since the Empire, and much of our support would be lost. No, we need to find out exactly what is going on, and find out fast. There isn't much more time before the Council sets Kasiik's trial, and digging up enough dirt might take a while. But we have a start; that tarnsburry root isn't easy to come by, and it's very expensive. Well worth the money, though."  
  
"Tarnsburry root?" Leia asked, confused. She had a fair knowledge of herbs and other medical plants, yet the root was unfamiliar to her.  
  
Han winced. "Yes. It's known for affecting a Jedi's senses- that's why Luke couldn't pinpoint his suspicions, why he couldn't sense the danger until too late.... and it's why you nearly walked into the Executioner on your free will."  
  
"Tarnsburry root can do that? But how?"  
  
Han shrugged. "I never cared to find out."  
  
She opened her mouth to comment, but he raised his hand to silence her. "I once smuggled a shipment of tarnsburry root," he said softly. "I know how difficult it is to find, how expensive it can be, but I also know there are only two places to find it. The first and closer place is Tatooine."  
  
There was a moment of silence then as Han allowed her to digest the information. Tatooine. Luke's home planet. It wouldn't be easy, visiting it without the Jedi, but it certainly was necessary. If Han could somehow find a link between the tarnsburry root and Kasiik, then perhaps enough evidence could be gathered. Well, enough to keep Kasiik in prison, that was. Currently, he was being detained only on the grounds of being at the crime, and until the Council made its decision, he was likely to gain the upper hand.  
  
Aloud, Leia said, "Very well. The first stop will be Tatooine, and if nothing conclusive is found, we can check the other place. When do we leave?"  
  
The instant the words left her mouth she realized she had said the wrong thing. Immediately Han blanched. "We?" His voice was slightly strangled, as if he didn't quite believe her serious. "Chewie and I are going, darling. You're staying here."  
  
"No."  
  
"Leia-"  
  
"No! I will not stay here while you search for evidence, nor will I allow you to change my mind!"  
  
"Listen, honey-"  
  
But she was beyond listening. In her mind's eye she heard again the argument, her accusation against Luke. She saw him step into the Executioner after a resigned sigh..  
  
And she saw him die. The pain, the reliving of the moment haunted her. It would continue, too, if she allowed it, yet she was unable to stop it. Luke's death was her fault; nothing anyone could say or do could convince her otherwise, but she certainly wasn't going to simply wait for the trial.  
  
Raising her finger, she jabbed Han in the chest. "Look, nerf-herder, I am coming with you. Nothing you say will stop me, so you should stop trying!"  
  
"But you could influence the council, convince them to restrain Kasiik long enough-"  
  
She gave him no chance to finish-she knew what he was trying to say anyway-but her mind would not be changed. "And I can do more with you, going to Tatooine and proving Kasiik's guilt!"  
  
"Innocent until proven guilty," Han muttered grimly. The word's were spoken quietly, almost to softly to hear, but she heard them nonetheless.  
  
"And that is what the jury will say! If we don't find enough grime to connect Kasiik with the murder, he will escape! You and I know he's guilty, but many don't! The Council is divided, split between eyewitnesses and the knowledge that Kasiik might be framed. For all we know, someone else did not want an alliance with Yuotobah and the New Republic, and so they decided to stage a murder! Killing Luke was just the first step; what's next? What if Kasiik is proven innocent and the alliance is somehow completed? Will the guilty one strike again, after having failed? No! They've killed once, they won't hesitate to do so again."  
  
"If what you say is true," Han said quietly, "then you are a prime target."  
  
"And if I am, what better place to be than with you? Chewie and you can protect me; tarnsburry root doesn't affect you like it does me."  
  
"Not as severely, anyway," Han muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
Han sighed and turned his head away. He seemed reluctant to continue, and just when Leia thought she'd have to prod him a little, he continued. "Tarnsburry root affects nearly everyone. Humans, Jedis.... even Wookies are confused by it! It doesn't, however, affect those without the Force as strongly as those with it. That's why I couldn't see the danger, or why Chewie didn't smell the Executioner properly."  
  
"That and we weren't expecting any tricks," Leia murmured quietly.  
  
"Not until we entered the room, anyway. Once we did, Luke seemed a little nervous, almost as if he did suspect something, but I'm not sure." He laughed bitterly. "He changed so much from the green farmboy he used to be! I actually think he was suspicious to begin with, but I'll never know."  
  
Again, the sorrow and guilt threatened to consume her, but she fought it down. Now was not the time, not when she needed to concentrate. "We should leave now," she whispered. "Leave before anyone becomes suspicious."  
  
Han hesitated, obviously torn.  
  
"Please, Han! I must do this.... if not for Luke, then for me! I know I'm selfish and probably don't deserve such a favor, but it'll help ease my mind...."  
  
She was about to continue, but her grief prevented her. With a soft cry of shame, she burrowed her head into her betrothed's chest, sobbing quietly. She felt her anger, her guilt and grief as it threatened to consume her. And then strong arms wrapped around her, bringing her close. Words of encouragement, reassuring her Luke's killer would be found reached her ears. It was Han, she realized. Han was holding her, lending her the comfort and support she needed.  
  
But what did that mean? Did he no longer blame her? He said the tarnsburry root affected Jedi's minds, making them unfocused and confused. It was no excuse for how she had treated Luke, but perhaps some comfort might be found, some clue to let her feel less dirty.  
  
"Why does he not come to me?" She asked. "Ben spoke to him frequently, and he saw both his father and Yoda after their deaths... why can I not see him one more time, if for no other reason than to say how sorry I am?"  
  
"He knows, Leia. He knows. He loved you very much and would not blame you. I do not, either-that tarnsburry root fooled everyone. All we can do now is find his killer and bring him to justice."  
  
Slowly, Leia nodded. "You are right. Shall we leave now?"  
  
"In a few hours. I need to grab some things first, and Chewie will need time to prepare The Falcon."  
  
"Again?"  
  
Han grimaced, and Leia laughed. "Of course," she said. "When have you never needed to fix The Falcon?"  
  
"Many times."  
  
"Oh? Name one."  
  
The embarrassed blush and muttered curse raised her spirits more, and she laughed again. Things would never truly be okay again, she knew, but for now.... Hope now coursed through her veins, and as she left to tell the plan to Chewie she allowed herself a grim smile.  
  
For now there was hope to win the fight.  
Author's Note: So what'd you think? Is it starting to make a little more sense now? The next chapter will have a little more of Luke, and will also (hopefully) have a little action instead of just talk. I know the chapters have been kind of boring up until now, but it truly is necessary. Trust me! That's it for now! Please review, and chapter five should come soon! 


End file.
